Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to frequency converting and speed regulating technologies. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a frequency converting and speed regulating system and a method of the same.
Description of Related Art
With increasing requirements for carbon reduction and environmental protection in industrial systems, the applications of frequency-converting speed regulating electric apparatus are used more widely. In recent years, the high-voltage frequency-converting systems are in great demand, and the performance requirements are getting more stringent.
Many grid systems are designed to maintain a long and stable operation of a corresponding frequency-converting system to minimize downtime, and to improve efficiency. In particular, because the huge rotational inertia of large-capacity frequency-converting system, once the suddenly voltage drop of the grid interrupts the operation of the frequency-converting system, it will take a long time to restore the frequency-converting system back to the state of operation after the suddenly voltage drop of the grid. If the variable frequency speed control system can't operate stably, or it takes too long to let the variable frequency speed control system recover from the interrupt status to operational status, will lead to the performance of variable frequency speed control system to be significantly degraded variable frequency speed control